Ristt Doralth
Emperor Ristterman Doralth (often Ristt, and born Prince Ristterman Doralth, later King Ristterman II Doralth - Reyshi: Riestermun II Doralþ - Glorrad for "Emperor," ''Rad ''for "King," and Fyrsten for "Prince"), also known as the Brute o' Brids, and variously as the Father of Fear, the Father of Fire, the Father o' Fury, and as the Fanner o' Flames was the 1st, and only emperor of the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory, the last Reyshi King, and the main orchestrator of the Iksasfear. Believing that the so-called "Queen's Race" - according to proponents of the concept: "those sons of Aye the Queen whose veins run with blood, not with the mud of other races" - were superior to other races, being naturally-gifted wyzards. He believed that the Anasic peoples were Queen's Men whose blood had been tainted by the "Jawleys," a generic, and racist term for Illicatishmen. Thus, he believed that they ought to be exterminated, or be put to use as experiments of wyzardry, and be bred out of existence. He believed that they had corrupted the original Rainish Magickal Glory, and ought to be punished for it. After the Storm of Storms, the Goat Road connecting the major cities of Parthalenn fell apart, and Reynlenn was at a loss for it economically for centuries. The Reyshi grew to blame Anasia's Isle, reasoning that they benefitted from the severing of Anasia's Peninsula from the mainland of Parthalenn. This was their scapegoat (from Reyshi: Zieþ Zieke Ztraß, "Thief-of Goat Road"). The House of Doralth had remained in power, and were seen as the saviors of the city. They remained committed to the city, and brought wealth back to it over centuries. Eventually, they had eclipsed the power they once had, and had become the greatest, most-powerful city in Parthalenn once more. It was their time to take revenge. Rapidly re-militarizing, and training as many people in as much magicks as possible, they made to conquer Parthallen. In reality, however, Ristterman was no stranger to his nature. He was a tall, muscular man, with black hair and blue eyes like Aye the Queen, he was well-groomed, handsome; a perfect Queen's Man. But deep down, he harbored a gluttony for gore. All he wanted was to revel in torture, and destruction, and death. He also wanted to become immortal by means of a philosopher's stone, hiring the Red Alchemist Philosophosphorous towards those means. He made dark alliances with Ninety-Nine-Thousandtowers, with Mattes the Merciless, and his equally Merciless son, hoping the two could help him orchestrate a bloody genocide of a people no one would miss (his own words). They did, and so did Ükndélé. Vrankarrõs Muniz was less-willing, but a cold-hearted, level-headed strategist. Together, they made short work of Western Parthalenn, and nearly had all of Doronkonlenn under their control. Only the intervention of Billow the Slave defeated them. Ristt committed suicide, slitting his own wrists. Or so everyone thinks. In reality, Ükndélé preserved him, stealing his magicks off to give life to golems. Parts of him survive in golems even now. Spindlefingers has access to all of Ristterman's memories, and as such, has an intricate knowledge of the politics of Parthalenn. Horribly outdated of course, but passable. Ristt's wife was Polly Doralth, the Hellseer. She ran the Glorious Army's 5th Military Branch of the Hellseers or secret military police. Category:Monarchs Category:Wyzards Category:Characters Category:1st Great War Category:History